1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, an information processing apparatus, a computer-readable storage medium having a program stored therein, and an information processing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a communication system, an information processing apparatus, a computer-readable storage medium having a program stored therein, and an information processing method, which allow a plurality of information processing apparatuses to register each other as communication partners and allow the information processing apparatuses having registered each other as communication partners to perform communication with each other.
2. Description of the Background Art
There are known conventional communication systems in which a plurality of information processing apparatuses register each other as friends (friend registration) and the information processing apparatuses having registered each other as friends communicate with each other. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-334386 discloses a network game system. In the network game system, when a plurality of game apparatuses play a network game among them, first, each game apparatus registers therein, as a friend, a partner game apparatus to play a network game with, for the purpose of preventing the following situation from arising: a connection of an unknown game apparatus to the game apparatus is unilaterally established by the unknown game apparatus. Then, an online game is performed only among the game apparatuses that have registered each other as friends. In the network game system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-334386, a plurality of game apparatuses that wish to register each other as friends perform short-range wireless communication among them before they play an online game. Through the short-range wireless communication, each of the game apparatuses obtains identification information (an apparatus ID) of its partner game apparatus and registers the obtained apparatus ID as a friend.
However, in the online game system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-334386, there is a possibility that if game apparatuses that are different from those intended by a user to be registered as friends are located within a communicable distance from the user's game apparatus for short-range wireless communication, then such a game apparatus is erroneously registered as a friend of the user's game apparatus.